wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/III/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Rojna i gwarna, korna i władna — fama królewska!... Czuć ją było tu naokół. Wraz z przepychem kwietnych woni nasycała pokój wciąż jeszcze tym szalejowym upojeniem tryumfu. Obaj widzieli niemal tę salę, w morzu świateł jaskrawą, od barwnych tłumów rojną, słyszeli przyśpieszone serc bicia, tłumione oddechy; czuli prawie te z setek serc ludzkich wydarte uczucia, co rojem białych ptaków łopocą się po sali. I w tę wsłuchiwali się chwilę, kiedy ta cisza łamie się w nagłym okrzyku gromadnej duszy: w grzmocie, w huraganie oklasków... W oczach iskrzyły im się tylko tęcze kwiatów, co po brzegi wypełniły pokój: mieniły się purpurowe, żółte, białe plamy, wirowały, zda się, te wielkie ciemne koła laurowych wieńców, snuły się jak węże czerwone ich wstęgi. I zdawało się niemal, że te kwiaty niby barwne puchy sypią się i sypią bezszelestnie; że te wstęgi biją się wichrowo i fale ich mącą się jako zwycięskie sztandary. „Wielkiej artystce!" — odczytywali złotymi zgłoskami na tych purpurowych wstęgach. Ona tymczasem kazała bratu zdjąć sobie z ramion białą pelerynę i wyczerpana rzuciła się w głąb fotelu. — Zlituj się, Henryk, wyjdź tam, do tych, którzy się jeszcze naprzykrzają. Podziękuj już zimno tylko i powiedz, że... że jestem nieżywa — zaśmiała się nagle.— Kwiatów tu nadsyłanych nie pozwól przyjmować. Dosyć tego! Basta!... Nie mogę. Jej jasne suknie, o tym delikatnym tchnieniu zimowitowego fioletu, wchłonęły, zda się, w siebie połyskliwą jasność i blask koncertowej sali. Bujny biust, od martwej, sinej bieli pereł na szyi, zdawał się tym bielszy, tym jędrniejszy, tym większym pulsujący życiem. Głęboki ton mahoniowych włosów złocił się i mienił w błyskawicowych refleksach od brylantowego diademu. Promieniała jasnością. I tak na wpół leżąc w niskim fotelu, uśmiechała się przelotnie do nich obu, ale tym uśmiechem z estrady: odruchowym i zimnym. Zmęczona była. Pierś jej falowała jeszcze miękko, pulsowały nozdrza. W czarnych głębiach oczu iskry podniecenia wciąż jeszcze gasnąć nie chciały. Po twarzy przemykały się raz po raz błędne płomyki rozkosznego upojenia. Uśmiech igrał na ustach, gasł i znowuż się wysilał: raz wesoły i psotny, to znów smutny, wreszcie dziwnie rozmarzony. Wargi, tą pulsującą krwią nabiegłe i żywe, omiękły jakby i zwilgotniały: senne, znużone, upojenia pełne, oczekiwały, zda się, na pocałunek — pocałunek od tłumu. Śnieżne ramię wyśliznęło się jak giętki wąż z długiej rękawiczki. Rękawiczka ta osunęła się niebawem na ziemię. Hertenstein schylił się po nią machinalnie i zatrzymał w swych dłoniach. Uśmiechnęła się doń znowuż tym błędnym, zdawkowym uśmiechem z estrady. — Zapomnij już! — rzekł jej niechętnie. — O tym koncercie?... Ach, już bym sama pragnęła! Chciałabym już teraz o wszystkim zapomnieć, wtulić się gdzieś w kącik jak dziecko... I przegiąwszy z lekka szyję, przylgnęła twarzą do miękkiego oparcia fotelu; przymrużyła nawet oczy. — Ale! — ocknęła się wnet i rozpromieniała nagle — po pierwszej części rozkazano mi na górę — do loży. — Był kto? — pytał Hertenstein niedbale. — Sami! — dorzuciła z naciskiem. — A?!... Rozkołysała bieguny fotelu i patrząc gdzieś w sufit opowiadała śpiewnym, niedbałym, nieco drwiącym głosem: — Zostałam miłościwie pochwalona za uczucie i inteligencję. — Pa! — sarknął. — Niby przez nią — mówiła przeciągle patrząc wciąż gdzieś w sufit. — Słyszano już mnie gdzie indziej... W Tristanie i Izoldzie. Mam być nieporównaną: unattainable. — A on? — Znacznie wytworniej. Wplatał swe pochwały w rozmowę. Prowadził ją przy tym tak, że nie potrzebowałam ani razu dygnąć... O, to dyganie jest rozpaczliwe! — zaśmiała się nagle głośno i dźwięcznie. — Życzył sobie, abym pozostała na stałe w tutejszym teatrze. Równa się to rozkazowi dla mnie i dla intendentury. Toteż intendent dziś jeszcze tutaj napastować mnie chciał... Hertenstein powstał gwałtownie i odsunął energicznie krzesło. — Henryk — szepnęła i uniosła cokolwiek rękę, jakby chcąc go po włosach musnąć, gdy się do tej dłoni pochyli. A że czekała daremnie: — Nie bądź taki sztywny!... Widzisz, oni mnie tam swymi hołdami zawsze rozkapryszą. Boję się potem jak dziecko każdej surowej twarzy... A wiesz — uniosła się nieco, przytuliła na chwilę twarz do jego ramienia — mimo zakazu (nie gniewaj się!) — mimo zakazu śpiewałam aż trzy wasze... Rzucił ramionami. — Po co? — No, ludzie szaleli po prostu! Dziennikarze nagabywali mnie aż tutaj w bramie. On się nawet zainteresował: czyja melodia, czyje słowa. — Powiedz to jemu — Hertenstein wskazał na Müllera. Zdumienie radosne, uśmiech i uprzejme skinienie głową w jego stronę. Sięgnęła do najbliższego kosza kwiatów: wyjąwszy jakąś białą różę, podała mu ją. — Za Łabędzia — rzekła. Müller spłonął w jednej chwili, bąknął coś, ukłonił się i cofnął się czym prędzej na swoje miejsce, czując, że koło oczu znów mu coś drgać poczyna. Ona zaś, kołysząc się dalej na fotelu, powróciła do swojej opowieści. — Rozmawiał ze mną przez cały antrakt. Jest nadzwyczaj ujmujący w swej na pół wojskowej manierze. — Ach! Że też ty do takich rzeczy przywiązujesz tyle wagi! Müller powiódł tymczasem okiem po stosach kwiatów naokół, po laurowych wieńcach i wstęgach czerwonych; spojrzał na swój kwiat i głowę zwiesił. „Tyle tylko ze mnie, tyle z nas w tym wszystkim". — Kim jest tu u was baron Farnsberg? — usłyszał tymczasem. — Bankierem — odparł przypomniawszy sobie to nazwisko. — Nie wygląda... Bardzo dystyngowany. I wykwintny znawca sztuki... Ogromnie zachwycony pańskim Łabędziem... Łabędzia musiałam bisować dwukrotnie. Müller skubał tylko w ręku swój blady kwiat. — Ach, tak? — rzekł niedbale i poprawił swe roztargnienie natychmiast uprzejmym uśmiechem. A potem darł już tylko i prószył te blade różane płatki. „Tyle nas w tym wszystkim" — powtórzył w myślach. Kołysała się przez chwilę na fotelu, a potem jakby zdziwiona ciszą lub może tym, że żaden wzrok na niej nie spoczywał, zatrzymała bieguny i rzuciła na obu czujne wejrzenie. — Wiesz, Henryk — rzekła mimochodem — taka dziwna, prawie niepokojąca jest ta cisza u ciebie. Dlaczego ty tak daleko od miasta mieszkasz? — Dla ciszy — rzekł spokojnie. Zastanowiły ją poważne, prawie zimne ich twarze. W jakimś przegięciu czy w zamiarze powstania zaskoczyła ją nagle zaduma. Niecierpliwym ruchem dłoni strzepnęła ją sobie z czoła, skoczyła z fotelu i zaszeleściała suknią. — Zaśpiewam wam po prostu coś!... Nie słyszeliście przecie jeszcze, jak wasze rzeczy śpiewam. To dziwne — zamyśliła się znowuż — jak wy wszyscy obojętni jesteście dla swoich... No, Henryk uważa, przypuśćmy, koncerty za rzecz szatańską, ale pan? I już do fortepianu zasiadając przerwała swe pytanie pasażem. — Przepraszam cię? — przycichła natychmiast i pochyliła ucho. — Nic ważnego. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że kwiatów żal. Po owoc może sięgać każdy. — Nawet ja — dokończyła ostro, jakby zadraśnięta tymi słowami. — Kwiatów — dodała wnet potem, oglądając się po pokoju. — Boże, jakie ich mnóstwo jednak!... Kwiatów żal dlatego, że więdną — że tak szybko nieraz więdną, Henryk. Im szlachetniejsze... Dłonie jej, muskające klawisze, osunęły się z klawiatury, poprzeczne zmarszczki ściągnęły nagle czoło. Po chwili ocknęła się niespokojnie: — Co to jest?! — Wiatr. — Boże, jaka tu cisza! Jak w grobie. I znowuż zamilkła. — Henryk? — Słucham. — Zasługuję na pochwałę! Już zaczynam zapominać o koncercie i o tym wszystkim. Już idzie smutek, wracają wspomnienia, czuję jakby zawód... (Dziwna rzecz, że po tych tryumfach czuje się zawsze jakby zawód.) Idzie pustka... — I? — Pojutrze dam drugi koncert. Na złość tobie. Ja żyć chcę! I rzuciwszy dłonie na klawisze, przebiegła po nich z brawurą. Urwała, spróbowała następnie melodię, zmąciła ją pasażem i poprzez ramię obejrzała się na Müllera. Jemu serce zabiło przy pierwszych taktach tej melodii, a gdy jej głos usłyszał, zbladł i mimo woli dłonią po czole powiódł, jakby niechętnie poddając się tamtym wspomnieniom. Bo zdawało mu się, że to dalekie, rozlewne echo młodych wspomnień przynosi mu hen z bezkresnej dali jesiennych odlotów całą głębią serdecznego żalu to wezwanie ostatnie: Łabędziu mój, z tęsknoty mórz Polotem twym daj Boży znak, Ty, białych marzeń błędny ptak, O, dolę, dolę moją wroż!... Obejrzała się na niego. I nie myliła się. Głębokie, jakby żółtym płomieniem świecące oczy suchotnika wpijały się w nią chciwie i zazdrośnie, ssąc jakby z niej siłę, zdrowie, radość i dumę życia. Przykuwała ją do siebie, wtapiała się w oczy, obezwładniała niemal ta smukła, dziwnie blada, jakby zielonawo fosforyzująca twarz, niby maska śmierci przeczutej i jeszcze nieświadomej, ten złoty błysk wielkich oczu pod płową czupryną obfitych włosów. Nagle skłóciło się coś w tym spojrzeniu: wzrok musnął jej włosy, ślizgał się po szyi, pieścił biust odkryty, głaskał ramiona i przepłoszony jej zamiarem powstania, przylgnął kornie do rąk. Zerwał się i chwytając gorączkowo kwiaty, rzucał je garściami pod jej nogi. — Za to echo z młodości — szeptał. — Za tę sekundę sztuki. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, zrazu otwarty i szczery, ale wnet smutkiem jakby owiany, na pół senny i rozmarzony, jak wówczas, gdy weszła do pokoju. — Napisze pan co dla mnie? — Tak! — krzyknął krótko. Ale ten złoty połysk coraz to szerszych oczu zaniepokoił ją bezwiednie. Powstała, zaszeleściała suknią i ten czarny prawie, pąsowy kwiat zerwała sobie spod biustu i rzuciła nań. Nucąc jeszcze z cicha, przeginała się lekko w tył, gdy Müller zarzucał pelerynę na jej śnieżne ramiona. A potem tuląc się pieściwie w te białe puchy kołnierza: — Dobranoc, Henryku — rzekła śpiewnie, a głos jej zafalował w podnieceniu. Hertenstein stał w niszy okiennej i patrzał w noc ciemną na dworzu. — Życzę ci snów tłumnych i gwarnych. Bądź szczęśliwą nawet w snach. Chart wybiegł za nią do dalszych pokojów, zawrócił jednak natychmiast i stanął na progu jakby zdumiony: oglądał się niespokojnie za odchodzącą, to znów na pana swego spozierał. Wreszcie szczeknął niecierpliwie, śmignął jak strzała w ciemne pokoje; tam się na posadzkach pośliznął i obalił w biegu, aby za chwilę znów się na progu ukazać. Spoglądając to na pana swego, to na Müllera, skamieniał w tym ruchu zdumienia; stał we drzwiach, na ciemnym tle wnętrza, jak biały posąg: wysmukły, giętki, czujny. Zapatrzył się w ten kwiat. I zdawało mu się, że przy tej pąsowej, prawie czarnej, puszystej róży faluje jeszcze miękko jej pierś, to znów, że przy tym kwiecie bieleje jak śnieg ta biała duża dłoń, co mu tę różę w oczy rzuciła. Obejrzał się naokół i oczy wszędzie natrafiały na kwiaty. Czerwień, biel, fiolet i błękit snuły się i migotały mu w oczach jak barwne smugi. A na tle tej tęczowej przędzy wielkie, prawie czarne koła laurowych liści z czerwonymi szarfami. „Wielkiej artystce" — odczytywał po raz setny. „ONA — sztuka" — myślał otumaniony duszną wonią tych kwiatów. — Henryk!... — zawołał nagle — jakeś ty mógł ją widzieć taką?... Tamten powrócił powoli do stołu. — Jakem ją mógł wówczas inaczej sobie przedstawiać niż ty teraz? Wówczas nie była igraszką życiowego wiru... Była na zamku, w ciszy i skupieniu tamtego świata. Zresztą każda rzecz kształt swój i imię, a więc i byt, zawdzięcza nam tylko. Każda rzecz jest wieloraką zależnie od chwili i od oczu, jakie na nią patrzą. Jak ją widziałem, taką być musiała; tym pewniej, im bardziej odmienną wydaje się tobie teraz. Müller miał ochotę wzruszyć ramionami. Ściągnął wszakże tylko brwi i spojrzał nań ciekawie. „Aha!" — pomyślał. — Tu pozostąje! — zawołał nagle Hertenstein i zaśmiał się niespodzianie po raz pierwszy tego wieczora. — Słyszałeś?... Dwór, bankier, tłum... ONA— sztuka! Tak było zawsze na świecie! I tak pozostanie. — A tę pąjęczynę z myśli zerwij — kończył wyjmując mu z ręki kwiat. I gestem dłoni uprzedzając jego protest, nakazywał milczenie czy też cierpliwość. Poszedł w głąb i powrócił niebawem ze starą księgą okutą w klamry stalowe. — Słuchaj. Müller spochmurniał nagle i cofnął się w swój kąt na kanapie: przypomniał sobie, co było przedtem, zanim ona tu weszła. Ujrzał we wspomnieniu tę białą szklaną rurkę, jaką pokazywał mu Hertenstein, i zdawało mu się, że te spłowiałe karty, te ponure szeregi czarnych liter przyciska śmierć kościstą dłonią. — Łatwo przewidzieć, co tam będzie — wycedził mimo to ze złością i akcentując lekceważenie, sięgnął niedbale po papierosa. — Żądze, grzechy, skrucha, serce... jak zwykle u proroków i u ich zbankrutowanych na kulturze apostołów. — Nie skrucha, lecz myśl! — zapłonił się nagle Hertenstein i uderzył dłonią w książkę, aż grzybniowa próchnia dymem uderzyła w górę. — I nie serce, lecz głowa! Sercem ciemnej drogi życia sobie nie oświecisz... Głosy serca to tylko bezradny spazm dławiącego się egoizmu; wola zna cenę tego spazmu i gardzi nim. Głos serca to tkliwy flet żądz, którym nawet namiętność dziś już gardzi. Głos serca to pokutny płaszcz trwogi — trwogi przed karą. Serce to skorupa fałszu, to obłudna broń poczciwej głupoty... Nic we mnie takiej odrazy nie wzbudza, jak „dobre serce". Niedołężny i sobie nie ufający egoizm czai się z pętami, a że własnym siłom nie ufa, wabi i roztkliwia ofiarę fletem serdecznym. Wszystkie małe i stare dzieci bez charakteru mają poczciwe serca. Przenieś twą dobroć do głowy; spraw, by twoja i cudza wola ufać w nią mogła! — Czytaj! — krzyknął wobec tego Müller. — Serce zawlokło cię pod nogi kobiet, serce twą głowę pod stopy im kładło. Reszty dokonała nieczysta myśl kobiety: zrodziła niesyte żądze. I takeś ty zmarniał. — Czytaj! — powtórzył Müller. — Słuchaj — rzekł głośno. I roztworzył księgę: „Dzikiego tygrysa paszcza, kata topór ostry mniejsze zło mężczyźnie czyni niźli ducha jego z kobietą obcowanie. Kobieta, czy gdy mówi, czy gdy milczy, gdy idzie, stoi, siedzi, leży, ponętą członków tylko nęci, wdziękiem ciała wabi, pięknem postaci póty w myśli się wpieszcza, póki w piersi nie sięgnie i mocnym sercem nie zatarga. Łez smutek, uśmiechu powab, bioder niedbałe przegięcie, ramion lekkie ułożenie, włosów uplot kapryśny, pieściwy wdzięk miękkiego konturu i kształtów przepych bogaty: z ogłupionym mężczyzną gawędzi rozkosznie kobieta. Gdy serce mężczyzny wdzięki kobiety rozgrzeją, gdy oczy piękno jej oślepi, zaciemnia się myśl jego. I oto jeszcze jeden duch wstąpił na mroczne drogi klęski. Przeto brońcie się, którzy bronić się pragniecie. Myśli wasze niech tarcza chroni godności, po łuk sięgajcie dzielności odpornej, na czole prawego myślenia hełm, w dłoniach prawej mądrości ostre dzierżcie strzały. A dobrze mi łuku targajcie cięciwę! I, dumni, na pięć dróg zmysłów waszych dostępu jej brońcie!" Müller w pierwszej chwili wpijał się chciwie w tę czerń liter gotyckich na żółtym pergaminie. Teraz wydął wargi: — Dalej! — dopominał się krótko. — Więc taką świętością stała się dla ciebie — książka?! Daruj, ale jest w tym pewien smętek w dzisiejszych czasach... Książka jest dziś jak prostytutka: każdy, co ją kupi, rekomenduje ją przyjaciołom, gdy wszystkim jego wymaganiom dogodzi. W przeciwnym razie plwa na nią najbezkarniej w świecie... A więc książka jako świętość...?? — wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą słucham. — Widzisz — odparł Hertenstein wymijająco. — Kiedyś byłem jak ty. W „złe wiry" wielkomiejskie rzuciła mnie gonitwa za tą sztuką waszą. Miotany nimi, szukałem samego siebie w obcym życiu, w cudzych światach. Me uczucia, pragnienia, myśli, otoczenia mego tchnienie, powietrze, jakim oddychałem, wszystko to mówiło: czerp i chłoń z życia jak najwięcej i przetrawiaj to w sobie jak najgłębiej, aby siebie zwielokrotnić. Wnikaj w siebie, nurzaj się myślą nawet w namiętnościach, rzucaj się w otchłań nąjciemniejszych uczuć, ale dobądź z siebie wszystko. Wzywaj się, wmyślaj, wgłębiaj w samego siebie! Ródź się, przeradzaj, rzeźb, cyzeluj siebie! Współczucia zbądź, stań się sobą dla siebie, pokonaj człowieka w sobie — Bogiem bądź sobie!... I patrz! — wyrzucił mnie przecie ten wir tam w narożnicę kamienną. I tam, pod białym wejrzeniem podniebnego lodowca — otwieram tę książkę... Cisza zasłuchania była wtedy naokół; tylko wody szemrały głucho swą odwieczną legendę o czasie. Zapomnąj o samym sobie i o wszelkiej ku temu przyczynie! Nie pochodnią, błyskawicą jasną były mi te słowa. „Duch widzi wszystko w wiecznej przemianie i bez trwania. Myśli tej «ja sam» czepia się tylko ciemny. Mędrzec widzi, że we wszechświecie ruchu nie ma przyczyny dla tego pojęcia".I ty się dziwisz, że mi ta książka nowym zwiastowaniem była? Czytałem: „Nie dość stłumić zmysłów pożądania wszelkie. Zarodek twego «ja» stłum, zniewól i zabij go w sobie"... — Co ty...?! — Müller zerwał się na równe nogi. — Oszalałeś?... — „Twe «ja» zniszcz!" — przybił Hertenstein jak ciężkim młotem. — „Oto jest iskra, co w popiele drzemie; oto w twej duszy płonące zarzewie, pożar utajony i wicher drzemiący. — Zabij twe «ja» w sobie!" Müller wcisnął obie ręce w kieszenie i patrzał na niego osłupiałym wzrokiem. — Pojąłem! Bo nie przez ciała zetknięcie, nie przez krwi burze zapanowała ona nad duchem moim. Drogą wyobraźni wkroczyła klęską w życie me. I splotła się z każdą mą myślą, pragnieniem, czuciem wszelkim, wsiąkła w najtajniejsze głębie, wchłonęła się w całość ciała i ducha, legła widnokręgiem wokół świata mego. Przetopiła „ja" moje, wsiąkła w nie, zrosła się z nim. A ja, nieświadomy, lata całe pracowałem nad tym, aby siebie zwielokrotnić, rozszerzyć, pogłębić, by wszystko, co poza nim, usunąć precz, sobą stać się dla siebie, człowieka w sobie zmóc — Bogiem stać się dla siebie. I tak oto rozszerzałem, pogłębiałem, zwielokrotniałem tęsknotę moją: żądz mych klęskę Bogiem sobie uczyniłem... Müller parsknął już tylko złym śmiechem, zerwał się i depcząc kwiaty, rozrzucając na wszystkie strony ogarki od papierosów, chodził wielkimi krokami po pokoju. Gdy przystąpił doń, aby mu przerwać, Hertenstein schwycił go kleszczowo za ramię. — Słuchaj! — krzyknął i drżącymi rękoma przerzucał pośpiesznie kartki. Wreszcie znalazł: przypadł, przyległ do książki. „Wyklnij z ducha twego wszelkie myśli o «samym sobie». One cień rzucają na twe najwyższe wzloty, na śnieżne wyniosłości najczystszych chwil życia twego; są jako chmur okłęby, co ci słońce przysłaniają. Obojętnością i dumą zaskorupią-ć serce, rozdmuchają do potworności każdy drobiazg twych upodobań i niechęci, rozwielmożnią żądz twych chciwe ogromy, troską czoło zryją, najsilniejszą wolę podkopią i zniszczą. Jako miody pąk chłonie chciwie z nieczystych soków ziemi ten jad, co rozkład chorób i więdnienie czyni, tako twój duch wzrasta, krzepnie i tężeje myślą o «samym sobie». Rozkład chorób i więdnienie jest w tobie. Patrz, jak w twych oczach kurczy się ziemia: jak maleje zasługa, nikczemnieje cnota, jak karleje czyn. To samoprzeceniania żałosne owoce! W ciele tkwiący pąk ducha twego, samopoczucie twe, karmiłeś złudą o «samym sobie» i jadem samoprzeceniania. Rozkład chorób i więdnienie jest w tobie. A naokół ciebie ludzkiej woli śmierć!!"... — Pojąłem! Müller podniósł się ciężko i oburącz twarz wycierał, jakby ciężar otumanienia spędzając daremnie z myśli. — I cóżeś ty pojął?!... — Że nie dość stłumić zmysłów wszelkie pożądania. Tę kunsztowną czarę marzeń, pragnień, doświadczeń, drgnień najczulszych, całej odrębności czucia i myślenia mego — należy strzaskać o pierwszy kamień przydrożny!... Spaliłem wszystko, co się z ducha mego spalić dało: wszystkie me ułamkowe utwory i kompozycje... Müller z drugiego końca pokoju rzucił się wprost ku niemu. — Co ty...!? Lecz Hertenstein dokończył z niezmąconym spokojem: — Wyjąłem struny z fortepianu mego... Müller uderzył w stół kułakiem, aż czarki wina zachwiały się i potoczyły na ziemię. Ale widząc blady, ponury spokój na jego twarzy, zamachał tylko rozpacznie rękoma i, jakby na wszystko już przygotowany, rzucił się w głąb kanapy i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie. — Mów! — wołał niecierpliwie. — I widzisz: daremnie to wszystko uczyniłem. Daremnie koiła mnie cisza, daremnie wody o wieczności szemrały, daremnie uśmiechał się do mnie lodowiec, bo — patrz! — oto uciekłem z zamku i puściłem się po Europie jej śladem, aby, unikając spotkania z nią, choć raz na scenie ją zobaczyć. A kiedy ją tam ujrzałem w brylantowych błyskach świateł jasną, w tęczach barw promienną, dumną, silną, tłumami władającą; kiedy ta boska potęga jej głosu zagrała jak na tysiącostrunnej harfie na każdym włóknie ciała mego — to mi się wtedy duch z ciała wyzwalał i, bezwiedny, nieważki, swej pracy nieświadomy, snuł nieskończoną melodię smutku, tę przędzę mej sztuki cudowną!... A jam przez te lata całe tak niewiele z siebie dobyć potrafił; zaledwie w chwilach najcięższych wyrzutów za swą bezpłodność zdołałem wymozolić z siebie ułamkowy, blady fragment... I oto, czego nie mogła praca, to stawało się nagle igraszką ducha bezwiedną: wyklęte żądz moich tęsknotą tryskało nagle obfitym źródłem czarów... I daremnie powróciłem na zamek. Daremnie koiła mnie cisza, daremnie wody o wieczności gadały, daremnie uśmiechał się biały lodowiec — bo oto świat cały zadyszał mi życiem, zaśpiewał pieśnią, rozegrał się w hejnał uroczysty, roz jęczał i rozdzwonił się w pogrzebowe Requiem... I daremnie wyjąłem struny; bo oto, myśląc o niej — słuchaj, Müller! — myśląc o niej — grałem na niemych klawiszach!!... Müller czuł, jak mu czoło chłodnie i krew spływa od głowy. Podniósł oczy: nad nim pochylała się twarz męczennika. Po śnieżnym, prześwietlonym obliczu Hertensteina ociekał strugami pot, niby spod cierniowej korony wąskie strugi krwi! Po czym zasiadł nad książką i wsparłszy głowę na łokciach zapatrzył się błędnie w te żałobne szeregi grubych, gotyckich liter; twarz jakby zaskrzepła, skamieniała w spokoju. Müller, siedząc naprzeciw, wciskał podbródek w splecione dłonie: czekał. — Mów! — zaniepokoił się nagle i targnął go za ramię. — Potem przyszło to, co przyjść musiało — zaczął nie odrywając oczu od żółtych kart. — Zgasły zorze i siny chłód rozlał się po szczytach. Przycichła ta muzyka we mnie, opadł duch i zamarł świat cały. Tylko to rozbudzone tętno życia burzyło się gorączkowym pulsem i tylko te poruszone trzęsawiska namiętności ziały trującym oddechem, warząc resztę myśli i pragnień innych. Tak oto po raz ostatni zwielokrotniłem, pogłębiłem i rozszerzyłem żądz moich tęsknotę. I była pustka tylko i znużenie okropne — w sercu, w myślach: wielki, szary smutek głodnego ciała. Duch mój stał się wrzodem ciała, a myśli ropą jego krwi zburzonej. Zważ i ty to sobie: te natchnienia z rąk kobiet zawsze tak się kończą. — Widzisz — zaczął znów po chwili i uniósłszy teraz dopiero głowę, wskazywał gdzieś przed siebie ramieniem — tam po drugiej stronie zamku, w ocalałym jeszcze jodłowym lesie... Stoją tam drzewa dziwnie kurczowo powykręcane, pełne kłębiastych guzów, grubych narośli, na pół suche, spróchniałe i brodate. Tam dnie całe spędzałem, stąpając po głębokim dywanie zielonego aksamitu: takim szczelnym kobiercem pokrywał mech śliskie głazy podłoża. W tej cmentarnej głuszy drzemały tylko na gałęziach rude sowy, tak leniwe i harde, że gdym się zbliżał, puszyły tylko pióra na łbie i przewracały kołem te zielonawe, płonące białka na wpuklonej i w pierzach ukrytej twarzy. Węże oślizłymi pęczyskami oplatały wyważone z ziemi korzenie: po dwa, po sześć, w siebie lubieżnie wplątane i senne. Te płoszyły się za każdym moim krokiem i wszczynały naokół obrzydliwe gadzie szelesty wilgotnych grobów. Czasami droga wiodła przez wykrot; w zawieruchę suchych konarów i gałęzi, w kłęby kurczowo sterczących korzeni powplątywały się całe pęki i warkocze rudych i siwych wiedźmowych włosów. Stąpiłeś nogą na pień: i wnet pień, konary i gałęzie prysły ci pod stopą rzucając w górę dymne kłęby rudej, grzybiej kurzawy: próchno!... Takim był świat mój konający, takim duch mój młody. I patrz! — z tej piwnicznej ciemni wywiodła mnie myśl w bezkresną jasność śnieżnych szczytów. Wiedziałem drogę moją... — I cóżeś ty wiedział? — pytał Müller czym prędzej, śledząc każde drgnienie na jego twarzy. A podbródek w splecione dłonie wciąż wtłaczał i chłodził nimi policzki. — Wiedziałem, jak cierpienia wszystkie korzenie wyplenić można... — No? — zgrzytnął Müller podejrzliwie. — Prawą i głęboką myślą, rozwagą nad czterema prawdami najwyższej nauki. I Hertenstein w szczególnym skupieniu odliczał na palcach, jakby bojąc się zmylić lub opuścić cokolwiek. Mówił przy tym sucho, twardo, jak rzecz po tysiąc razy powtarzaną w myślach: — O bycie cierpienia, o przyczynie jego trwania, to jest o niemożebności zadowolenia swego „ja", o możliwości usunięcia cierpienia, o drogach wiodących do tego. Müller powstał powoli i prężył ramiona, chcąc tym fizycznym wysiłkiem spędzić jakieś odrętwienie z ciała i ducha. — To jest gra na niemych klawiszach! — krzyknął wreszcie i sięgnął nerwowo po papierosa. — Tyś to wszystko wygrać był powinien: i twe wzloty, i twój upadek, i te namiętności, i ten bór wiedźmowy... To zresztą w muzyce tkwi: te ogromy nieogarniętych namiętności, ta bezdenna głąb tęsknot aż po istotę bólu, do absolutu duchowego życia... Tyś powinien był to wszystko wygrać, w dźwięk zamknąć, a nie w słowa, nie w myśli, bo się nimi jak w sieci uwikłasz... To jest gra na niemych klawiszach! — Ty z boru nie wyjdziesz nigdy — mruknął Hertenstein. A na dalsze jego słowa uśmiechał się tylko blado: zdawało się, że słyszy tylko dalekie echo jakiegoś wołania, o które nie dba. Pochylał się miarowo, kołysał prawie i mrużąc oczy odliczał raz jeszcze na palcach, jakby na swój tylko użytek, sobie na powtórzenie: — O bycie cierpienia, o przyczynie jego trwania, o możliwości usunięcia cierpienia, o drogach wiodących do wyzwolenia się z jarzma cierpień. Rozważać te cztery prawdy najwyższej nauki znaczy wstępować na szczyty wszelkiej wiedzy, znaczy istotę bólu poznawać, znaczy ostatnią przyczynę bytu znosić... Przysiadł się do niego na kanapę i ściskał mocno jego ręce w kostkach, powyżej dłoni, jakby w obawie, żeby mu się znów nie wymknął. Na rozpalonej wypiekami, kościstej twarzy suchotnika nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień: zasłuchał się, zapatrzył na niego. W oczach żarzyła się ciekawość, błysnęła chwilami zła ironia; to znów rodziła się w nich niepewność, podejrzenie, lęk. A Hertenstein pouczał: —...Ta rozpaczliwa niemożność zadowolenia swego „ja" zawsze i wszędzie, w każdej chwili życia, ta roztwierająca się zawsze głodna i ponura pustka!... Jeśli w twym ciele resztki ducha się kołaczą, to przecież one muszą postawić ci przed oczyma cel życia w całej jego grozie! I im dalej w życie, tym natrętniej. Bo nieprawdą jest, jakoby dogodzenie pożądaniu, dokończenie upragnionych zamierzeń, gasiło je; ono wzmaga tylko i syci nasze chęci. A w miarę jak się zwiększają nasze pragnienia i zamiary, zmniejszają się środki ku ich zadowoleniu. To jest najstraszniejsze, najbardziej bezlitosne prawo życia! Podlegają mu wszystkie żądze, pragnienia i chęci w świecie materialnym — wszystkie bez wyjątku!... — Więc? — mruknął Müller ponuro. — Więc nie ma szczęścia w wyżyciu samego siebie, w żądzach, pragnieniach, zamiarach, czynach, lecz na drodze celowego oddalania się od wszelkich żądz, pragnień i chęci wszelkich. — Jak?! — wyrywał mu niecierpliwie z ust. — Wyjdź poza chęci, ponad wolę. Zerwij kajdany realności! — Jak?!... A Hertenstein, ściskając coraz mocniej jego dłonie: — Unikaj zetknięcia zmysłów z rzeczą wszelką, a nie powstanie w tobie poczucie i miara rozkoszy; gdzie nie ma poczucia i miary rozkoszy, tam nie rodzi się chęć wraz z żądzą oraz to wszystko, co się pod nią kryje. Gdzie nie ma chęci, tam nie powstaje lgnienie do rzeczy zewnętrznych wraz z namiętnością, która się pod nim kryje; gdzie nie ma lgnienia do rzeczy zewnętrznych, tam nie rodzi się twych czynów, zabiegów, przypadków i losów treść, indywidualnego, na zewnątrz, życia twego miąższ. Wyjdź poza twych zabiegów i losów treść łańcuchem przyczyn, wstecz, aż poza zetknięcie się zmysłów z rzeczą wszelką, a rozwieje się i wówczas świadomość, a wraz z nią i ciała twego indywidualność. A co najbardziej syci twych losów i zabiegów treść, indywidualnego na zewnątrz życia twego miąższ — to jądro i ognisko świadomości, w którym się skupia, streszcza, jednoczy i kształci ducha twego wewnętrzna indywidualność: bijana twa. A ta się rozwiewa wraz ze świadomością. Gdy w duchu zbraknie bijnany, nie zbudzą się w sercu tych wielkich tęsknot wzloty, co rwą się do słowa, do barwy, do kształtu, do dźwięku — co tworzyć chcą: w sercu takim nie zrodzi się samskara! Patrz! — takim jest wszelkiego cierpienia łańcuch przyczyn dwunastu i osiem dróg wyzwolenia... Müller wydawał się już doszczętnie odurzonym: oczy mrużył, palce wyciągał, aż w stawach trzeszczało, wreszcie splecione dłonie cisnął z całej siły sobie w czoło, jęknął niemal. — Chociażby nawet... Gdyby nawet... Czy da się pomyśleć nawet taka wola ludzka?!... — Czemu człowiek nie podoła, dokonać muszą pokolenia. Takimi są koleje ducha, co się póty przekształcać, przetwarzać, póty przeradzać musi i nowych ciał póty szukać, póki w sobie się nie prześwietli i nie wzbije się aż na te najbielsze szczyty, gdzie nic z ziemi dosięgnąć go nie może. — Zlituj się, Henryk, i tyś w to wszystko uwierzył?!... — Czy można nie wierzyć? — uśmiechnął się łagodnie do swych myśli. A gdy w tejże chwili powstał, wydał się Müllerowi wyższym, potężnym niemal w swym olbrzymim spokoju. — Przypomnij sobie tylko nas wszystkich i rozrzuć nas myślą w przestrzeni i czasie: Kunicki, Borowski, ty, Jelsky, ojciec mój i ja. Pomyśl, czy ten szereg ludzi nie mógłby być łańcuchem jednego cierpienia, dla którego karzącą karmą była samskara. Zdawałoby się: to najczystsze płomię życia. A ono zawlokło was wszystkich łańcuchem przyczyn wstecz, aż na padół chuci. W życiu, chciej je mieć jak najczystszym, klęski zła tylko zbierzesz. — I ty wierzysz, że tak jest w rzeczywistości?!... Te wędrówki dusz?... — Müller prężył bezradnie ramiona i przecierał twarz dłońmi, jakby budząc się ze snu ciężkiego. — „Tak jest" — „tak nie jest" — wybuchnął nagle Hertenstein z szerokim gestem zniecierpliwienia — to jest waszych słów mądrość cała! Wszystko to rodzi tylko gorycz, zło i ciemnotę w życiu ludzi. Wnikaj w myśli spokojem ducha, a rozwieją się wnet zarówno twe pewności, jak i twe wątpienia. Müller opędzał się już dłonią od tych mroków i tumanów mistycznych. — Więc czymże jest prawda?! — krzyknął i rzucił się jak w sieci. — Ona nie zależy od waszego „tak jest" ani „tak nie jest", ona nie jest pewnością ani wątpieniem — ona jest objawieniem! Prawdzie w oczy spoglądają prorocy. Müller w ponurym niepokoju zapatrzył się w oczy Hertensteina. — I co... co osiąga twój stężały w bezczuciu ideał? — Koniec swój. — Taki już się nie przeradza, bo zatrzymanym jest koło bytu, bo duch objął i ogarnął wszystko, stał się wszystkim; spłynął za życia z duchem wszechświata — ani żywy, ani zmarły, bo poza nim zarówno byt jak i niebyt pomyślanym być nie może... Posłuchaj! — Gdy prorok łańcuch przyczyn dwunastu i osiem dróg wyzwolenia światu odnalazł, przekwitła jego ekstaza. Sakija Muni powstał, uśmiechnął się do słońca i tak rzekł do wszechświata: „Oto wyrzekam się dalszych trwań żywota mego. Ległem jako połamany wóz. Stanęło życie me, już wstecz nie nawróci ani naprzód nie ruszy: śmierć mu nie grozi, w nowych narodzinach już się nie powtórzy. Nie potoczy się pęknięte koło żywota mego, bo w trzech światach nie masz jemu chęci i nie masz dlań okowy"... — W trzech światach? — powtórzył Müller jak echo. — I dla mnie w trzech światach. Z narożnicy kamiennej zamku ujrzałem je już dawniej: bezpłodny świat białych marzeń, przyziemny świat szarego życia i chmurny świat sztuki. Müller w odurzeniu dłonie na czole splatał i przysłaniał oczy, jakby chcąc przywołać przed nie te białe, zatopione w błękit lodowcowe szczyty, które tylokrotnie obiły mu się o uszy. — I co się stało z twym prorokiem? Nie umarł? — Doskonały duch jego wystąpił z powłoki ciała jako kurczę z jaja, wświetlił się w słońce, rozpłynął się w niebiosach, wpłonął w światowe Agni. — Słuchaj, Henryk... — Müller czepiał się go oburącz. — Nie o proroka twego mi idzie... Powiedz, powiedz to tylko — bo ta myśl dziwnym szałem mnie upija! — więc... więc nie ma śmierci?! A Hertenstein, rozłożywszy ramiona: — I cóż śmierć takiemu uczynić może, który sam w sobie pokonał to wszystko, co ona zniszczyć zdolna: lgnienie do świata zewnętrznego, chęci, indywidualnego życia treść i w łańcuchu przyczyn aż po świadomość?... Ułamanym jest kolec śmierci. — Więc w co wierzyć?! — Co nas czeka? Mów! — Spokój, spokój wieczny i świadomy. Błogie zapatrzenie się ducha, który stał się już duchem wszechświata, w swą świadomą pełnię... I patrz! — skoro spokój w sobie czujesz, ty już tam jesteś. I nic już grozić ci nie może. — Henryk!... — Müller wsparł głowę na jego piersiach i zamykał oczy. — Henryk, jeśliś ty szalony, zaszczep i mnie ten obłęd! Ułam kolec bliskiej śmierci mojej! A Hertenstein, obejmując go troskliwie: — Kochałeś? — szeptał — kochasz jeszcze? Uczyń z miłości tęsknotę ducha wielką. Spojrzyj na szczyty! Bo... jako garść ziarna w głąb ziemi zasiana da z czasem cienie, owoc i kwietne wonności, tak, gdy tęsknota w twym sercu zagości, da ci cień swój i owoc, i wonność Nirwana! Müller wgarniał się, wtulał w jego ramiona.